Non tantum
by Asrial
Summary: La suite de Subridens. La romance entre Yoh et Silva se dévollope lentement jusqu'a ce que Silva se fasse aggresser...sauvagement...
1. chap 1

Auteur : Asrial Base : Shaman king Genre : Kyoute Rating : PG Couples: Ren X Horohoro (pour cryss) Titre : non tantum temporis fugat sed etiam puer taderit... (suite de Subridens)  
  
Non tantum temporis fugat sed etiam puer taederit non seulement le temps s'enfuit, mais le gamin fout le bordel (traduction très très très librement adaptée)  
  
  
  
Un petit sourire amusé affleura sur les lèvres de Sylva lorsque Yoh revint vers lui, raide comme la justice, après avoir foutu une branlée mémorable a un shaman un peu trop empressé à l'insulter lui et la relation qui se développaient entre l'adolescent et la pache. Plus que les affirmations de Goldova ou les tentatives d'explication de Sylva, c'étaient les réactions outrées du garçon lorsqu'on s'en prenait à l'indien qui calmait le plus efficacement les rumeurs et les cancans. Le Pache avait accepté de laisser la responsabilité de l'arbitrage des matchs du groupe Fumbari à Karim pour que personne ne puisse l'accuser de favoritisme et finalement la romance timide et naissante entre l'homme et l'adolescent faisait gâgâter plus qu'autre chose.  
  
"- Je suis mort." L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit sous le regard amusé de Ren et Horo-Horo. "- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" "- Sylva est encore plus drastique que Anna niveau entraînement." "- Chaise électrique ?" "- Pire." "- C'est possible ?" "- J'ai passé ma journée à me prendre des totemic soul blast dans la figure." "- Ca prouve qu'il tient à toi. "- Y veux m'achever avant que d'autre le fasse ?" Faust lâcha un petit rire. "- C'est pas tout a fait ça mais le principe y est.Et rassure toi, il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus frais que toi.Et lui, il arbitre encore deux matchs ce soir. " "- Je veux mourir." "- Commence par dormir, va." L'allemand borda l'adolescent dans son lit puis sortit sur la pointe des pieds, le laissant dormir tout son soul  
  
L'indien referma sans bruit la porte de la petite maison en baillant. Les deux matchs avaient été inintéressants au possible mais il se devait à son devoir avec d'autant plus de sérieux qu'il voulait garder le gamin à ses cotés.Ou lui rester aux siens si les choses évoluaient comme il le prévoyait. "- Tu assistera a leur match de demain ?" Il se raidit.  
  
Hao. "- Evidement..." "- Du haut des gradins." "- Hmmph. Pas de gradins, le combat aura lieu a l'extérieur de la ville." "- Je vois." "- Pas de commentaires s'il te plait." "- Tu l'épuise, tu sais ça ?" "- Rien dont il ne sera remit demain et ça l'empêchera d'avoir des idées baroques avant qu'il ne soit en âge." Hao éclata de rire. Sylva trouvait un peu gênant et presque contre nature de discuter de ça avec le jumeau de Yoh, mais Hao était son ancêtre après tout.Ce qui à l'arrivée était encore pire ! "- Très drôle en effet." "- Rho, c'est pas de mon côté que tu as pris cette rectitude en tout cas." L'indien lui dédia un long regard froid qui ne cillait pas. "- Mais y a des moments tu me ressemble un trop pour ton propre bien." les prunelles noires du Pache s'enflammèrent avant qu'il ne se détourne. "- Mêle toi de tes oignons." "- C'est ce que je fais !" "- ." "- A demain, Sylva. Moi aussi je viendrait voir comment se comporte mon cher petit frère." L'indien remonta à sa chambre sans bruit pour se fumer une cigarette tranquillement. Ouvrant la porte, il se figea avant de jurer silencieusement. Au milieu du lit ronronnait tranquillement l'adolescent. Soupirant silencieusement, il fouilla dans ses affaires, en tira un sac de couchage et se roula en boule sur le fauteuil. Les prochains mois allaient être durs !  
  
"- Hoo, comme c'est mimiiiiiiiii..." "- Faust.. Court vite et loin si tu veux vivre.." Lâchèrent deux voix basses, curieusement semblables. L'allemand dévala les marches jusqu'à la cuisine, suivit bien plus lentement d'un Pache mal réveillé et d'un adolescent boudant. "- Que se passe-t-il ?" "- Yoh a trouvé ma chambre très à son goût." "- Et Sylva, avec son absolue maîtrise habituelle à dormit dans le fauteuil. "- Quelle claaaaaaaasse !" "- Je vous emmerde." "- Pyyy Pyyy Pyyy." Coupa la cloche de l'oracle fort a propos "- Groumph.  
  
Karim retint un petit sourire en coin. Si Sylva ne cessait pas de se ronger les ongles rapidement, il n'allait pas tarder a s'entamer les os du coude. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Hao s'assit à coté du jeune homme et lui enleva le pouce de la bouche avant de lui murmurer quelque chose que le Pache ne prit visiblement par bien du tout. Avec un immense sourire, Hao lui tapota la tête et s'installa plus confortablement a côté de lui, sans se soucier une seconde des regards tueurs de Horo-Horo, Chocolove et Ren. Karim répéta une enième fois les règles en vigueur puis leva le bras. "- Prêt ? Combattez !" Les deux groupes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec violence.  
  
"- Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?" Sussurait Hao a coté de lui. "- ." "- C'est un grand garçon en plein poussée de puissance." "- ." Ren et Horo-horo se reculèrent centimètre après centimètre hors de l'allonge du Pache et se retrouvèrent quasiment sur les genoux de Manta et Anna, bizarrement calme depuis qu'elle avait accepté la situation. "- Tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance.." "- Hao." "- Oui ?" "- Si tu ne la mets pas en veilleuse dans les trois secondes.je te fait bouffer tes gants par les oreilles." L'adolescent haussa un sourcil. "- tient donc." Voyant l'indien se tendre, il retourna à son observation du match. Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, l'équipe de Fumbari ne dominait pas vraiment. "- Mais que ?" "- Ils on un atout." Expliqua Sylva, lugubre. "Un Maitre-Temps." Hao fit une grimace. "- Ha...ouai..." C'était en effet mauvais. Que l'un d'eux se fasse toucher par l'over-soul du Maître-Temps et il disparaîtrait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, le temps invoqué a reculons le zappant purement et simplement jusqu'à avant même sa conception... C'était simple, c'était propre, et s'était imparable. "- Sylva." "- Hnn...? "- je peux me ronger les ongles aussi ?" "- Hnn.."  
  
Yoh ne voyait pas vraiment comment ils allaient s'en sortit. Sylva lui avait fait une explication détaillée des capacités du shaman et s'ils n'avaient pas la capacité de le toucher, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Restait à attendre que leur Furyoku, bien plus faible, se tarisse. Tout à ses réflexions, il évita de justesse un attaque d'un des deux équipiers du Maitre-Temps et chut sur un genou. Rapidement protégé par Elisa, il se releva et reprit le combat, alternant les attaques avec Ryu et Faust. C'était un combat de b?uf, mais ils ne voyaient pas comment s'en sortir autrement.  
  
"- Vainqueurs ! Fumbari !" Un soupir de soulagement collectif traversa le reste du groupe resté a l'écart. Ca avait été des plus justes. Surtout sur la fin. Enfin. Le Furyoku des trois autres marioles s'était taris et ils avaient gagnés. Victoire guère agréable, mais victoire tout de même. Epuisés, les trois shamans combattant se traînèrent vers leurs camarades. "- Fatigués." Gémirent-ils en c?ur. Yoh se nicha contre Sylva qui retint un sourire crétin en lui caressant le front. "- Mouais, très moyen tout ça. "- Chieur !" "- Merci." "- Tu as intérêt à gagner en puissance si tu veux me vaincre, petit frère." Ricana Hao en s'éloignant, tranquillement installé sur Spirit of Fire avec ses hommes. "- Petit frère ?" Avec un cri de rage, le Maitre-Temps récupéra son oversoul et le lança sur lui "- Quoi ?" "- HO PUTAIN !!!" Sans réfléchir, Silva jeta Yoh hors de la trajectoire. Avec un hurlement, l'adolescent se jeta sur le shaman qui avait tenté de l'agresser hors de tout combat, le frappant a mains nue jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'éloigne de sa victime inconsciente. "- Sylva ?" "- ." Yoh gémit et s'approcha du tas de vêtements.vides. Le Pache avait été frappé de plein fouet par l'oversoul. "- Sylva." "- Yoh... je suis désolé. Le tas de vêtements s'agita soudain et une toute petite bouille couronnée d'une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille en émergea Le garçonnet de quatre-cinq ans leva un regard confiant vers Yoh. "- Sylva ?" "- Viiiiiiiiiii !!!! Un immense sourire prometteur des pires conneries apparu sur le visage du bout de chou.  
  
A suivre.. 


	2. chap 2

Auteur : Asrial Base : Shaman king Genre : Kyoute Rating : PG Couples: Ren X Horohoro (pour cryss) Titre : non tantum temporis fugat sed etiam puer taderit... (suite de Subridens)  
  
Non tantum ... Chap 2  
  
  
  
Yoh battit longuement des paupières.. Faust se pinça. Ren roula une pelle à Horo-horo avant de se prendre un pain mémorable Chocolove sauta de la plus proche falaise Ryu se refit le brushing Hao tendis le doigt vers le bout de chou enterré sous les vêtements trop grands "- GNAP ! "- Mais y m'a mordu !" "- Sylva.." "- Ouaip !" Yoh s'accroupit près du petit garçon, hébété. Il savait qu'ils étaient de la même famille, mais la ressemblance entre eux était désormais frappante. Le même visage, la même crinière folle, les mêmes yeux noirs, brillants d'impudence. Hao gloussa. Il ne voulait pas savoir le temps et l'énergie que Goldova avait mit à dresser et canaliser la fougue du bout de chou qu'ils avaient devant eux, mais il eut l'impression soudaine d'un beau gâchis. Karim s'approcha en courant. "- Mais que.Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Hao désigna le Maitre-Temps, toujours inconscient. "- Il a attaqué, Sylva a poussé Yoh hors de sa trajectoire et c'est lui qui a prit l'oversoul de plein fouet. L'indien pâlit. "- Il est." "- Petit." "- Hein ?" "- Sylva ? Dit bonjour à ton tonton Karim" "- B'jour !" Lança timidement le garçonnet en suçant son pouce. Pas qu'il ait peur, mais le Pache l'impressionnait. "- Faut pas avoir peur, poussin." Ne pu s'empêcher de rire Hao en l'enveloppant dans sa cape avant de le prendre a cou. "- Mah il est grand !" "- C'est normal." "- Dis." "- Vi ?" "- T'es qui toi ?" "- Moi ? Heu." Le potentiel shaman king lança un coup d'oeil suppliant a Yoh. "- On est des amis de la famille." "- Ha. Vous ressemblez vachement a papa !" "- Normal. Moi je suis Yoh et mon frère c'est Hao." "- B'jour !" Karim se secoua. "- Faut le ramener au village, Goldova-sama aura peut-être une idée pour lui redonner son age normal." Sylva eut un grand sourire en se nichant plus étroitement contre Hao. "- On va voir pépé ?!" Le superviseur faillit en cracher ses dents tandis que le garçonnet s'amusait à jouer avec les boucles d'oreilles d'Hao, le faisant grimacer de douleur.  
  
Goldova fixait l'enfant les bras ballants. Aucun doute possible, s'était Sylva.Avec 23 ans de moins, mais c'était bien lui, il avait recueillit le petit après la mort de ses parents aussi savait- il mieux que quiconque qui était vraiment la petite terreur miniature endormis pour l'instant dans les bras de Yoh tout en suçant son pouce. Sa gorge se serra. Il avait passé quinze ans a dressé le gamin pour en faire un adulte fonctionnel et non plus la boule de nerfs sur-réactive qu'il avait toujours connus.Et voilà qu'il allait devoir remettre le couvert. C'était au dessus de ses forces. "- Goldova-sama ?" "- Je vais voir avec le great spirit s'il y a quelque chose à faire. En attendant." "- Dit pépé, quand c'est que je peux aller papa et maman ?" Un silence de plomb tomba sur la petite troupe. Allez annoncer à un bout de chou de quatre ans que ses parents étaient morts depuis deux décennies. Avec un manque de tact consternant, Goldova le fixa durement. "- Tes parents sont morts, comme tu le sais très bien. Vous pouvez disposer !" Les yeux du bout de chou s'agrandirent brusquement. "- Pépé ?" "- NAN MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE !" Meuglèrent Yoh, Hao, Karim, Horo-Horo, Ren et Ryu en ch?ur. "- SANS C?UR !" Berçant le petit garçon en larmes, Yoh sortit au plus vite de la grotte avant de faire quelque chose définitif au chef des Paches.  
  
"- Comment il va ?" Yoh fit signe à son frère de baisser un peu le ton et lui montra l'enfant endormit contre lui, sa petite main serrée étroitement autour de son doigt. "- Pas bien." Hao soupira. Le rajeunissement brutal de Sylva avait quelque peu mit en veilleuse de Shaman Fight pour eux tous et la réaction extrême de Goldova comme du bout de chou ne les enthousiasmaient pas vraiment a laisser l'enfant tout seul avec ses frères de sang. "- Profitons en qu'il dort pour essayer de lui trouver des vêtements a sa taille." "- Va voir avec Karim. Il doit savoir où sont ses vêtements d'enfants." "- Tu ne viens pas ?" Possessif, Yoh sera le garçonnet plus étroitement contre lui. "- Nan, je préfère ne pas le laisser seul. La façon dont Goldova ...J'ai faillit le tuer." Hao fixa étrangement son frère. "- Hmm..Même les shamans peuvent être des monstres sans coeur." "- Voyez qui parle !" "- Si j'étais vraiment sans c?ur, je m'aurais pas fait de mon mieux pour te le jeter dans les bras, idiot !" Yoh s'empourpra. "- HAO !!!"  
  
Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux. Baillant, il se les frotta avec son petit poing puis se laissa tomber sur le sol, au pied du grand -Yoh s'il se souvenait bien- dans le giron duquel il avait dormis. L'adolescent dormait, comme les trois autres grands partageant la chambre. Sans bruit, il prit ses vêtements que quelqu'un avait posé sur une chaise, les enfila, puis descendit les hautes marches de pierre avec difficulté. "- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Le garçonnet recula prudemment et baissa le nez. "- ." Faust s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. "- Hé bien ? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. "- T'es bizarre, monsieur." L'allemand eut un petit rire tendre devant la mine sérieuse de l'enfant. "- Tu peux le dire oui. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" Le bout de chou se tortilla dans ses bras jusqu'à se qu'il le pose puis trotta jusqu'à la cuisine. "- Manger!" "- C'est une bonne maladie." Le soulevant, l'ex-médecin le posa sur l'espace de travail a coté de lui le temps de lui préparer quelques crêpes avant de le mettre a table. Amusé, il le regarda dévorer la nourriture avec la faim caractéristique de n'importe quel petit garçon de cinq ans. "- Dit, t'es qui toi ?" "- Faust." "- Comme l'allemand ?" "- C'était mon arrière grand père." "- Wahouuuu !!" Sans complexe, Silva monta sur ses genoux. "- Raconte moi une histoire !!!" "- Une histoire ?" "- Tepléééééééééééééééééééééééééééé" "- D'accord, d'accord." Elisa eut un grand sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir son mari avec un enfant sur les genoux et prendre plaisir à s'en occuper.  
  
Yoh s'éveilla en sursaut avec une impression de manque qui l'oppressait. "- Sylva ?.....SYLVA !!!" Ren et Horo-Horo se réveillèrent a leur tour en sursaut en râlant. "- Mais kesta à gueuler !" "- Sylva ! Il est plus la !!!" Jurant, les trois adolescents s'habillèrent et descendirent en catastrophe.  
  
Fouillant maison de font en comble, ils commencèrent à paniquer en constatant qu'absence du gamin. "- Bon sang! Il est où." "- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" "- 'nissan ! Sylva, tu sais où il est ?" "- Hein ?" "- Il est nulle part !!" "- Ho bon sang." Les quatre jeune gens sortirent en catastrophe et se séparèrent. Hao pour donner l'ordre - "Vous vous foutez de nous Hao-sama, hein ?"- A ses hommes de chercher le bout de chou, tandis que Yoh, Horo-Horo et Ren, questionnaient tous les Shamans qu'ils rencontraient. "- SYLVA !" Le gamin se figea. Avec un immense sourire, il courut vers Hao et sauta dans ses bras. "- Hao !" "- OU EST CE QUE TU ETAIS !" Sans se démonter devant sa colère, le gamin sourit plus largement encore avant de pointer du doigt. "- C'est tonton Faust qui m'a emmené faire des courses." Le maître de Spirit of Fire soupira lourdement, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son empire sur lui même. Il lui avait fichu la trouille, ce petit monstre, à filer ainsi a l'anglaise. "- Ne sort plus jamais sans prévenir Yoh ou moi, d'accord ?" "- D'accord mais je risquais rien avec tonton Faust, non ? Py tata Elisa elle est marrante, surtout quand elle court après tonton Faust avec sa faux." "- Pardon ?" "- J'ai voulu lui acheter une glace et elle était pas d'accord parce qu'il venait de manger." Expliqua, lugubre, l'allemand, avec un coup d'?il en coin a sa femme. Se sentant lentement mais sûrement glisser dans la quatrième dimension, Hao prit la main de son arrière petit fils et le ramena a la maison après avoir ordonné à Spirit of fire de prévenir son frère et ses amis qu'il avait retrouvé leur jeune fugueur. "- Il est marrant ton fantôme." "- N'est ce pas !" "- Ouai ! C'est un gros b?uf !" Le Spirit fixa son maître. "- Je peux lui arracher la tête ? Là, tout de suite ?" "- Touche a ce gosse et je t'arrache les antennes." "- Même pas drôle." Sylva sauta a pied joint dans une flaque d'eau, trempant Hao de la tête aux pieds. "- Spirit. sèche moi." "- Même pas en rêve !" "- Je sens que les jours a venir vont être éprouvant." "- SYLVA !!" "- lut tonton Yoh !" L'adolescent l'arracha à la poigne de son frère, le tournant et le retournant dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. "- T'étais où ?" "- En course avec moi." Expliqua Faust avant que Yoh n'engueule le petit. "- ET T'AURAIS PAS PU LAISSER UN MOT ! "- Tonton Hao ?" "- Vi poussin ?" "- Pourquoi ta montre elle sonne ?" L'adolescent jura. Il a avait complètement oublié qu'il avait un match dans la matinée.  
  
A suivre 


	3. chap 3

Auteur : Asrial Base : Shaman king Genre : Kyoute Rating : PG Couples: Ren X Horohoro (pour cryss) Titre : non tantum temporis fugat sed etiam puer taderit... (suite de Subridens)  
  
Non tantum ... Chap 3  
  
Spirit of fire soupira silencieusement. C'était dur. Très dur... D'autant plus dur que son maître l'avait menacé des pires représailles s'il arrivait quoique ce soit au sale gosse qui s'amusait à l'escalader puis a sauter dans le vide, le forçant a le rattraper en catastrophe avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol comme une pastèque trop mure. Hilare, le gamin recommençait sans fin son manège, heureux comme tout. "- Tonton Hao ???" "- Vi poussin ?" Sylva se laissa glisser le long de la jambe de Spirit of fire et prit la main de son "tonton". "- Dit, on peut rentrer, j'ai faim." Hao hésita une seconde. Ses hommes le fixaient étrangement, trouvant un peu bizarre qu'il se laisse ainsi manipuler par le bout du nez par un petit garçon de quatre ans. "- Teplé ?" "- Ca va, ça va, on y va." "- OUAICH !!" Sylva tendis ses petits bras a l'Asakura réincarné qui le prit a cou. Agitant la main, il salua le Spirit. "- Au revoir, Fifi !!!" Hao faillit en rater un pas. "- Fifi ?" Il ricana. Ca devait être un peu dur pour un bout de chou de son age de prononcer "spirit of fire". Mais la tête du Spirit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi valait bien son pesant de cacahouètes  
  
***  
  
"- SYLVA !" Le gamin sauta de sa chaise et se réfugia dans les jambes de Yoh, s'accrochant a lui comme une moule sur son rocher. L'adolescent le décrocha gentiment et le posa sur ses genoux, le protégeant tacitement de la fureur de Goldova. "- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?" "- Il a du travail a faire." "- Du travail ?" "- Il est et reste coordinateur ! Je le veux dans l'arène dans dix minutes! Il a un match à arbitrer. "- PARDON ?" Bramèrent Ren et Horo-Horo en c?ur. "- Mais c'est un gosse ! Comment voulez vous qu'un bébé fasse ça !" "- Il a 27 ans, qu'il se mette au travail ! Il a assez fainéanté ces derniers jours." Voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient a rien, les adolescent laissèrent tomber. "- Comment on va faire ?" "- Ben on va l'accompagner." "- Hao." "-Comment veux-tu qu'il fasse ?" "- Ben." "- J'suis désolé." Murmura Sylva, les larmes perlant. Faust lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "- Tu n'y es pour rien, poussin. C'est pas ta faute si cette grosse génisse de Goldova a moins de cervelle qu'une vache folle." "- Bon. On fait comment alors ?" "- Sylva" Comment Yoh en l'asseyant sur la table. "Tu te souviens de ce qu'il faut dire au début du match ?" L'enfant se concentra longtemps, sa ressemblance avec son arrière grand père s'affirmant brutalement sous le coup de la réflexion. "- Je dois dire que le match se termine lorsque l'un ses deux groupes abandonne, qu'ils sont tous mort ou que y en a qui ont plus de Furyoku.C'est ça ?" "- C'est ça." "- Et ensuite, je lance le match." "- T'es une perle, poussin." L'enfant eut un grand sourire et se mit a ronronner lorsque Yoh le prit a cou. "- Tu as toujours la côte avec lui, frangin." "- La côte ??" "- Cherche pas, bébé. on t'expliquera dans dix ans." "- D'accord." Ren secoua la tête, amusé. "- Il a quand même un bon fond." "- C'est un adorable bébé, oui." Sourit Yoh alors que Silva suçait son pouce niché contre lui. "- Un bébé qui doit aller au turbin." "- Ouaip !" Le groupe prit le chemin de l'arène, le petit garçon dans les bras.  
  
Le groupe trois des X-laws sauta sur l'estrade, vite suivit par leurs adversaires, un groupe canadien. La foule s'agita un peu devant l'absence d'arbitre mais attendit patiemment. Enfin, Hao et Yoh entrèrent par la porte des arbitres et soulevèrent Silva pour le poser sur le ring. Le bout de chou se vautre dans sa cape et se massa le coude avant de se remettre debout. Trotinnant, il se placa entre les deux groupes qui le fixaient, les yeux exorbités. Lyserg finit par s'approcher. "- S..Sylva ?" "- Ouaip !" "- Mais.mais.MAIS !!!" "- Tonton Hao ??? je peux y aller ?" "- Vi poussin, fait pas attendre." "- D'accord." D'une petite voix fluette qui portait pourtant loin, il énonça les règles du combat comme il pu avant de lever le bras. "- Allez y !" Trottinant, il regagna le bord du ring et saut dans les bras de Yoh desquels il surveilla le combat avec autant de sérieux que pouvait en produire un petit bout de quatre ans suçant son pouce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il resauta sur le ring et déclara le combat terminé. Peu coopératif, les Marco continuant a cogné sur les de ses adversaires au grand déplaisir du gamin qui s'approcha de lui et lui balança un coup de pied dans les mollets. "- J'ai dit, finit ! Grand machin débile !" Le chef en second des X-laws lâcha sa victime et fixa le Pache miniature qui le fixait avec colère. Sur le bord du ring, Hao et Yoh rigolaient a en perdre haleine. "- Non mais dit donc." "- Tu veux être disqualifié ?" "- NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE GAMIN "! Avant que l'adulte n'ai pu le choper par le col et le secouer comme un prunier comme il allait le faire, Elisa avait surgit et coursait Marco avec sa faux tandis que Hao sautait sur le ring et prenait l'enfant en larmes dans ses bras pour le bercer. Un gigantesque "- C'est chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Gâtouilla le public au grand complet devant la scène. Fushia, Hao porta le petit hors du stade et le colla dans les bras de Yoh avant de s'éloigner en râlant. Sylva essuya ses larmes, la lèvre tremblante. "- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" "- Nan poussin. Tu dégage juste un formidable potentiel de Kawai power." Le gamin n'avait rien compris mais il hocha la tête. "- Ha. Si tu veux."  
  
***  
  
"- TONTON KARIM !!!" Le Pache s'accroupit devant son ami d'enfance réduit a la taille de Tom Pouce. "- Quoi ?" "- Dis dis, tu sors ? Je peux venir avec toi ?" Couina le gosse en sautillant partout, comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme soupira. S'il subissait son insurpassable énergie quand lui même était enfant, il avait beaucoup plus de mal maintenant. "- Je sors et non, tu peux pas venir. "- Mais pourquoiiiiiiiii ??? Je serais sage !" "- Sage? Toi ? Tu sais même pas ce que ça veux dire." "- Mé heu !" Bouda le gain avec une moue adorable. L'adulte se sentit fléchir aussi se releva-t-il avant de pousser gentiment Silva vers l'intérieur du village. "- Reste avec Yoh et sois un gentil garçon. Tu veux ? On verra pour la prochaine fois. L'enfant bouda davantage mais obéit.A savoir qu'il se rabattit sur un autre tonton. Détalant a fond de train, il sauta sur les genoux de Faust du plus loin qu'il pu. "- TONTON !" "- Ho, misère. "- J'ai rien fait !" "- Mais ça va pas tarder." Elisa éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin qui souris grandement. "- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi. "- Je voudrais faire un tour mais personne veux me laisser sortir." "- Et avec raison !" "- Mais." "- Mais comme je suis avec toi, le problème ne se pose plus." "- OUAICH !" Confortablement installé dans les bras de Faust, le gamin se laissa trimballer dans tout le village avant qu'ils ne sortent, tous les trois, Elisa en tête, Faust ensuite et lui courant de droite et de gauche dès qu'il pu s'échapper de la poigne de son tonton allemand. S'enfonçant dans les tunnels, le trio traversa plusieurs zones résidentielles visiblement abandonnées avant que l'enfant ne se fige soudain devant une petite maison noircie de suie. "- Sylva ?" Sans répondre, l'enfant se rua à l'intérieur des ruines calcinées. Inquiets, Faust et Elisa le suivirent. "- Sylva ." Dégoûtant de poussière et de saletés, le garçonnet fouillagea dans les ruines charbonneuse un long moment avant qu'un sanglot ne lui échappe. Lentement, il sortit les restes a moitié carbonisé d'une petite peluche de nounours qui avait du être orange. Il éclata en sanglots. 


End file.
